1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for setting a global positioning system (GPS) device, and more particularly, to a method for providing a return route for a GPS device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The global positioning system (GPS) is a precise satellite guiding and positioning system developed by the United States. The GPS is composed of a total 26 satellites operating in 6 different tracks in the air. There is a 55-degree difference between each of the satellite tracks mentioned above. Accordingly, the GPS users receive signals from 4˜8 satellites at the same time for positioning at a given time anywhere on the earth as long as the satellite signal is not blocked by topography or building regardless of weather conditions.
The GPS was originally used for military purpose only. However, recently the GPS is being applied for public use. For example, by applying the GPS guiding and positioning technology and an antenna installed in a car for receiving signals, a current position and/or a route is displayed on a computer screen according to a database installed in the car, for guiding the driver with a correct driving direction and with various routes in order to reduce the total driving time for arriving at the destination.
FIG. 1 schematically shows a flow chart illustrating a conventional method of setting a route in a GPS device. As shown in the diagram, first, at step S101, a current starting point and a target destination are input into the GPS device. Next, at step S103, a recommended route is planned and provided by the GPS device based on the starting point and the target destination input by the user by which the user can be successfully guided to the destination.
However, under certain circumstances, it is possible that the return route from the destination back to the starting point is exactly opposite, and as described above, the user once again inputs the starting point and the target destination, and the GPS provides a recommended route from the starting point to the target destination (steps S101 and S103). Accordingly, the steps S101 and S103 need to be executed once again for obtaining the return route back to the starting point. Therefore, the GPS takes some time to execute searching and planning all over once again for providing a return route and thereby causing inconvenience to the user. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to improve the operation method of the GPS to make it user-friendlier and thereby providing convenience to the user.